Love Knows No Bounds
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Sasha gets bullied for dating who they think is "Dracula", Whampire steps in to straighten a few things out.


**A story requested from GoldGuardian2418. With special help from aspiring author, EmeraldMoonGreen, we bring you this wonderful story, enjoy!**

* * *

Sasha was at school feeling happy as an angel. But she had a slight hint of sadness in her. Her fiancé, Whampire is on a mission with the Plumbers. She misses him dearly, but she has to learn to share her love with the universe when they need him.

During lunch period, Sasha smiled to herself as she pulled out her phone and went to her photos. She scrolled through them until she finally found the picture she took of Whampire, with his charming smile and his skin tight jumpsuit that complimented his slender, yet muscular built. Sasha sighed deeply, fawning over her love's beauty.

But it was truly his inner beauty she admired the most. Even if Whampire says he craves energy sometimes, he has never once tried to hang a fang on Sasha's neck. He just loved Sasha, for Sasha. She could never ask for a perfect mate.

Just then, Sasha's phone was yanked out of her hand. "HEY!" she shouted. "Give that back!"

It was none other than Bethany and Stephanie. "You wanna play monkey in the middle?" Bethany taunted as she tossed the phone to her sister.

"Touchdown!" Stephanie shouted as she tossed the phone back with Sasha chasing after it. Ever since the evil sisters have been scared off every time they picked on Rachel, they moved on to tormenting Sasha as soon she arrived at school, just like a pack of wolves on a plump chicken.

"I said give that back or else!" Sasha demanded, getting fed up.

"Or else what?" Bethany snorted as she looked at Whampire's picture. "Have Count Dracula come to your rescue?"

Rage taking over, Sasha kicked Bethany square in the shin, making her cry in pain and drop the phone. "What is wrong with you boobs?! We're in college! GROW UP!" scolded Sasha.

"Grow up? Says the girl swooning over imaginary monsters!" The girls laughed as they shoved Sasha to the ground and walked away.

For the past couple of days, Stephanie and Bethany would tease, taunt and talk about Sasha behind her back about her crush with 'Dracula'. They would laugh and mock her all day long while doing their best vampire impressions.

After another day of torment at school, Sasha returned to the Grant Mansion in tears. She dropped her things and ran up to her room, running past Rook Blonko.

Rook followed Sasha and knocked on the door. "Sasha? Is everything alright?"

No reply.

When Rook realized the door was unlocked, he let himself in. He was startled to see Sasha crying in her pillow. Rook approached her, "Sasha, please! Tell me what is wrong! What happened?"

Sasha lifted her head and wiped the falling tears from her eyes. "It, it's Bethany and Stephanie." she sobbed. "They just won't leave me alone because I'm in love with 'Dracula!'" she went back to crying.

Rook blinked. "Uh, Dracula?"

"Whampire!" exclaimed Sasha. "They saw his picture on my phone and now they think I'm in love with a fictional character and they just won't stop!"

Rook rubbed her shoulders to calm her down "Do not be upset, Sasha. I'm sure that if you just ignore them, they will stop teasing you."

"I doubt it," Sasha sighed as she got up and showed Rook out. "I'm going to bed."

"But it is only 7:30 in the evening." Rook reminded her.

"Exactly." Sasha said before shutting the door.

The Revonnahgander felt terrible he didn't do enough to cheer up Sasha. It would seem only Whampire himself would heal her heart.

And that just gave Rook a brilliant idea. He took out his plumber badge and contacted a friend. "Hello? Whampire? Yes, this is Rook. How are you? You are on your way home! Good, but there is something you need to know..."

After hearing Rook's message, Whampire snarled furiously and crushed the Plumber badge in his hand.

* * *

At sundown, Bethany and Stephanie were walking down the alleyway licking on some ice cream cones. They were celebrating the end of the school year after they kicked things off by giving wedgies to crying freshmen.

"Y'know, now that school's out, how are we gonna tease Sasha?" Stephanie asked.

Bethany heaved a sigh. "That's the only downer about school...besides going to it, that is."

Suddenly, something whizzed by the girls, knocking their ice creams all over themselves.

"HEY!" the girls yelled. They looked and saw a dark figure glaring at them.

"Is that you, Jocklin?!" Stephanie snapped.

The figure stepped forward into the moonlight, revealing himself. It was Whampire, glaring down at the girls.

The sisters gasped, surprised for a moment, then laughed. "Let me guess, you're Sasha's boyfriend Dracula, right?" Bethany chuckled.

Whampire hovered off the ground, stunning the girls as they backed away slowly. "Why yes," Whampire bellowed, his voice sent a cold chill down their spines. "as a matter of fact, I am." His eyes flashed green and he flew right towards them.

"AAAAAAAAH!" the sisters could only scream as Whampire grabbed them by their throats and slammed them against the brick wall. He snarled at them demonically, flashing his sharp fangs at them.

"Stay away from my Sasha." growled Whampire. "If you dare torment her again, I will drain all the blood from your weak little bodies!"

Bethany squeaked in terror as Stephanie tried to scream bloody murder, but fear was stuck in her throat until she finally spoke, "Y-Yes, sir." she squealed.

"Please don't suck our blood." Bethany said in a quivering voice.

Whampire grinned at them, further frightening them. He widened his eyes and began to use his hypnosis on them. They could only watch his eyes become dizzying swirls that spun in hypnotic circles.

"Look into my eyes..."

The humans didn't look away, they couldn't stop themselves from staring deeper and deeper into the spiraling abyss before them. Soon their eyes were replaced by the the dizzying spirals of Whampire's trance.

"Yes, do not look away, my slaves. You are in my power. You will obey my every command." Whampire chanted.

The sisters's swirling eyes widened. "Yes, Master." they said in unison, fully entranced.

* * *

Later that evening, Sasha was sleeping soundly in her bed until she felt small kisses on her neck, tickling her. "Hehehehe...no, stooop." she giggled sleepily, moving her head around as the tickly sensation playfully teased her. "Heehehehe, stop it..."

"Let me bite you goodnight." a Transylvanian voice purred in her ear before she felt another small kiss on her neck.

Hearing that voice, Sasha opened her eyes. The sight that greeted her made her wide awake.

"Whampire!" Sasha squealed with glee. She shot up and hugged her lover, overjoyed to see him.

"Good to see you at last, my darling." Whampire said as he hugged her back. He pulled away and took her hand. "I have a surprise for you."

The two lovers headed down into the parlor and Sasha couldn't believe what she saw. It was the evil sisters standing in the room. "Bethany?! Stephanie?! What are you doing here?!" she said angrily.

They didn't reply.

Whampire smiled. "Take a closer look."

Sasha walked up to them and saw the swirling movements in their eyes, realizing that Whampire hypnotized them. "Oh, I like where this is going..." Sasha said mischievously, turning back to Whampire.

A few seconds later, Rook, Rachel, and the galactic monsters gathered in the parlor, excited for the show to start.

Whampire gave the sisters a command. "Now my slaves, you are chickens in a barnyard."

Obedient, the girls flapped their arms and clucked like chickens around the room. "Baaawk! Bawk! Bawk! B-Bacawk! B-B-Baaaaaaawk!"

Everybody laughed and laughed and laughed while Rachel recorded the whole thing on her iPhone. It was the best thing they ever saw as the girls kept clucking and cock-a-doodle-doing.

After an entire half hour of animal impressions and Rachel having enough footage, Sasha decided they've had enough. Whampire snapped his fingers and awoke the girls from their trances.

Bethany rubbed her eyes. "Oh, what happened?"

Stephanie looked around. "W-Where are we?"

They saw Sasha and Rachel standing there with huge smiles.

Stephanie pointed an angry finger at them. "You two! You did something to us didn't you?!"

"You guys are dead meat!" Stephanie growled as she pounded her fist.

"Ah, ah, ah." Sasha shook her head, still smiling. "I don't think my hubby would like that..."

The sisters went pale when Sasha said those words, they remembered their encounter with 'Dracula' as well as his threat. They felt an ominous presence behind them. They unwisely turned around and gasped, their eyes wide in absolute terror.

They saw Whampire glaring at them. He unsheathed his fangs and hissed, "BLOOD!" he roared.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The girls were scared so badly they backed as far away as fast as they could until they bumped into something. They looked over and saw Snare-oh and Blitzwolfer. Snare-oh let out an unearthly moan at Stephanie and Blitzwolfer howl-roared at Bethany.

The girls screamed as loud as their lungs could take and they began to run away. Two giant hands grabbed them by their shoulders and lifted them off the ground.

Frankenstrike held the horrified girls up to his scarred, monstrous face and groaned loudly, increasing his hold on them.

Bethany and Stephanie screamed in complete mindless terror, moving their legs in an attempt to get away. Frankenstrike gently set them on the ground and the girls took off like a couple of shots, screaming and falling over each other in their panic to get away.

Rachel looked out the window and saw them still running. "Those guys won't be teasing you anytime soon, Sasha."

Sasha glomped Whampire with a big, warm hug. "Thank you so much, Sweetie!" she cried. "This is the best day ever!"

"Actually, there is one more surprise I have for you." said Whampire.

"There's more?!" Sasha asked, bewildered.

"Follow me."

Whampire and Sasha walked and arrived in the grand ballroom. Which was truly breathtaking with the moonlight and stars shining through the huge windows. Sasha walked to the middle of the marvelous room, a little confused. "So, what are we doing here?"

Then Rachel hit play on her radio and beautiful music filled the room. Sasha turned and saw Whampire offering his hand to Sasha. She smiled as she took his hand and waltzed together to the song. It was Beauty and the Beast by Celine Dion

_Ooooooh...Tale as old as time_  
_True as it can be_  
_Barely even friends_  
_Than somebody bends_  
_Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change_  
_Small to say the least_  
_Both a little scared_  
_Neither one prepared_  
_Beauty and the beast_

_Ever just the same_  
_Ever a surprise_  
_Ever as before_  
_And ever just as sure_  
_As the sun will rise_

_Ever just the same_  
_Ever a surprise_  
_Ever as before_  
_Ever just as sure_  
_As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time_  
_Tune as old as song_  
_Bittersweet and strange_  
_Finding you can change_  
_Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun_  
_Rising in the east_  
_Tale as old as time_  
_Song as old as rhyme_  
_Beauty and the beast_

_Tale as old as time_  
_Song as old as rhyme_  
_Beauty and the beast_  
_Beauty and the beast_

As the song came to an end, Whampire and Sasha held each other close in their arms.

"Sasha."

The girl looked up to Whampire. "Yes?"

Whampire brushed back some of Sasha's hair and smiled. "Just remember, no matter what anyone says or does, nothing can break up our love."

Sasha practically floated off her feet hearing his words. "I couldn't agree more."

Then the two closed the gap between them and kissed deeply, a true sign of their everlasting love.


End file.
